Arystar Krory III/Abilities and Powers
Powers and Abilities Innocence Unnamed Innocence (Informally referred to as Teeth):' '''Krory received his Innocence, a parasitic type, from a plant named "Roseanne" Cross Marian gave to him. The plant bit Krory afterwards. After agonizing pain, his teeth fell out and were replaced by his parasitic form of Innocence. These teeth allow him to act as an "Akuma sensor", activating when they recognize an enemy to be an Akuma, and enables him to drink Akuma blood without being infected by the Virus, though excessive drinking over a short period of time will result in the Virus slowly breaking his body down. *'Enhanced Speed: Krory is able to move at incredibly quick speeds appearing only as a blur to unready opponents.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 31, Page 94 *'Enhanced Strength: '''Krory is a melee brawler when his Innocence is activated with no set style. Instead he relies on brute strength to tear opponents apart. Krory's teeth can bite through practically any Akuma Armor except when the armor is thick enough for the fangs not to penetrate completely.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 87, page 04 He was also capable of stopping a direct blow from Lavi's' hammer with his teeth.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 32, Page 108 *'Immense Durability: One of Krory's most astounding traits when drinking Akuma blood is his incredible durability. He has been in several situations which should have led to his death and survived, including having all the moisture drained from his bodyD.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 39, Page 57 and being locked in an Iron Maiden.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 107, Page 178 *'Crimson: '''Through blood manipulation Krory is also able to inject his own blood into an opponent. As his blood is laced with Innocence this acts as an extremely potent poison to Akuma making them explode into tiny red particles.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 73, Page 125 *'Blood fortification: Krory can cover parts of his body, in particular his fists with hardened blood to fortify his body and intensify his already awesome strength.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 106, Page 51 *'''Vaccine: Krory can also suck the blood out of an ally infected with an Akuma's virus. Similarly, in his demonic form, because he is covered in Innocence-laced blood he can extract Akuma blood out of skin via touch.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 109, Page 33 However, the strain of using this technique leaves Krory so exhausted he cannot stand or move. *'Bloody Krory:' When pushed to his limits, Krory can drain the blood from his body and wield his maximum strength remotely as an almost invulnerable, winged blood mannequin.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 108, Page 20 His mind then takes possession of the mannequin and allows him to move it freely. He can even split the mannequin in several parts if he wishes. Bloody Krory also has the ability to drain Akuma blood from someone without biting them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 108, Page 22 The Blood regains his body afterwars. References Navigation de:Aleister Crowley III. Category:Character Subpages Category:Abilities and Powers